Coeur de Dragon
by Ertis
Summary: Cherchant avant tout à protéger leurs filles de la divine colère de Zeus, Hadès et Hécate se voient contraints de l'abandonner chez des mortels. Voilà la petite Macaria, personnification de la mort, élevée avec celle qui deviendra un jour la tueuse. CO DH
1. Chapter 1

PITIÉ, LISEZ Là!!!

JE saisque c'est pas du HP ceci dit, je vous promets que vous allez adorer et en plus, j'ai déjà 17 chapitres d'écrits! C'est un Cross Over entre Buffy et les Dreamhunter!! Donc, beaux gosses, vampires, dieux, amours éternels, c'est mignon tout plein. PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!

* * *

Prologue :

« Elle est si petite ! » Sanglotait une superbe femme blonde en serrant sur sa poitrine un nouveau né d'à peine quelques heures. « Tellement fragile ! Ma petite Macaria. »

« Je sais mon amour. Mais tu sais ce que lui fera Zeus s'il apprend qu'un nouveau Chtonian vient de naître. Et vu ce qu'elle représente… Nous devons la protéger ! L'éloigner ! »

« Elle doit être chez des gens biens ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai les personnes qu'il nous faut. Ils l'aimeront autant que nous, n'aie crainte. Mais nous n'aurons jamais de contacts avec elle. Elle doit ignorer qui elle est ! Pour sa sécurité ! » Expliqua t il doucement en passant ses doigts sur le visage de l'enfant qui ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux, dévoilant des orbes lilas comme lui. « Moi qui ait tant voulu un enfant, me voilà condamné à la voir élevée par d'autres personnes ! Maudit soit Zeus ! »

Hécate resserra sa prise sur le petite être vagissant et la tint quelques secondes contre elle, profitant de ce court instant avant de la tendre à Hadès. Quand il sortit de sa chambre, elle éclata en sanglot et serra son coussin contre elle, sentant une partie de son cœur être déchiré par la perte de son unique fille.

Hadès regarda attentivement la maison blanche devant laquelle il se trouvait. Laisser son enfant lui déchirait l'âme mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit apparaître un beau couffin blanc bordé de dentelle et la déposa dedans, ravalant les larmes qui se faufilaient sous ses paupières.

« Sois forte pour nous mon bébé ! Vis ta vie et sois heureuse mais n'oublie pas cette part de ténèbres qui est en toi. » Murmura t il en posant ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant avant de frapper à la porte et de s'évanouir dans la nature.

Un homme ouvrit la porte et regarda partout avant que son regard ne se pose sur le couffin et l'enveloppe posée sur le bébé près d'une valise.

« Joyce ! » Appela t il sans oser toucher.

Une ravissante blonde arriva avec un bébé nouveau né dans ses bras. Elle semblait exténuée ce qui était normal pour une jeune mère.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Souffla t elle ahurie en voyant le bébé parfaitement réveillée. « Qui l'a laissée là ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Que fait on ? »

« On ne va quand même pas la laisser dehors ! Prends là… Et la valise aussi. »

Joyce coucha sa fille dans le parc et prit l'autre enfant dans ses bras. Tellement petite, tellement fragile.

« Vous me voyez navré de devoir vous laisser ma fille. Sa vie sera meilleure auprès de vous et n'ayez crainte, je ne vous la reprendrais jamais. Elle s'appelle Macaria mais libre à vous de la renommer si vous le souhaitez. Aimez là comme sa mère et moi aurions aimé l'aimer. J'espère que ce que je vous ai laissé dans la valise couvrira les dépenses pour elle. Aimez là, protégez là et ne lui mentez jamais, elle le saura tout de suite. Merci ! »

« C'est bref ! » Remarqua Hank. « Qu'en dis tu ? »

« Que Buffy serait peut être ravie d'avoir une sœur plus tard ! Et puis, quitte à reconnaître une fille, pourquoi ne pas en reconnaître deux ? » Risqua Joyce, incapable de se séparer de l'enfant.

« Bon sang ! Mais il a laissé une fortune ! » S'exclama Hank en ouvrant la valise, dévoilant des liasses de billets recouvrant quelques habits de bébés.

« Je t'en prie Hank ! Adoptons là! Elle est si petite. Elle ne devrait pas se retrouver dans un orphelinat ! » Le supplia Joyce en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

« D'accord ! » Sourit il conquis. « Comment allons nous l'appeler ? »

« Macaria 'Carey' Summers. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Et toi ? »

« J'aime bien ! Bon eh bien je fonce reconnaître nos filles et porter tout ça à la banque. Tu t'en sortiras toute seule avec elles deux ? »

« Bien sur ! Je vais en profiter un peu. Elles feront connaissance. Buffy, voici ta nouvelle sœur Carey ! » Sourit elle en déposant le bébé dans le parc près de sa fille.

Les deux petites filles se collèrent l'une à l'autre pour finalement ne plus se lâcher pour le plus grand plaisir de Joyce.

A suivre…

* * *

Pitié, pitié, pitié, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et promis, j'update ce WE!!


	2. Chapter 2

mouais! Visiblement, j'ai encore eu un soucis avec les délais. Bref, nous sommes Jeudi soir alors disons que si Dimanche soir j'ai... 6 reviews, j'update 2 chapitre en même temps! Deal?

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les petites filles avaient grandies de plus en plus proches. Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et étaient la confidente de l'autre. Elles ne se cachaient jamais rien et étaient dans la même classe. Les seules choses qui changeaient étaient leurs fréquentations, leur centre d'intérêt et leurs activités extra scolaire. Buffy était beaucoup plus populaire que sa belle mais timide sœur jumelle. Elle faisait partie des pompom girls, avait des tonnes d'amies, des petits amis et des notes moyennes. Carey était première de classe, elle passait des heures dans les bibliothèques à dévorer tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient, elle fuyait les sports comme la peste et était une passionnée de Grèce antique, d'astrologie, de langues et d'histoire en général. D'une nature plus calme, plus introvertie et plus sombre que sa sœur, elles se complétaient à merveille.

« Les filles ! On a reçu vos carnets de note ! » Cria Hank en bas de l'escalier.

Elles sortirent de leurs chambres respectives et dévalèrent les escaliers en courant.

« Carey… Pas de surprise. Beau bulletin ma chérie ! Buffy… Tes notes ont augmentées. Bravo les filles. » Félicita Hank en les prenant dans une étreinte toute paternelle.

Buffy et Carey échangèrent un regard complice. Depuis que sa sœur lui avait avoué sa vie secrète nocturne, Carey s'arrangeait pour faire ses devoirs en plus des siens en faisant sciemment quelques erreurs pour que ça ne soit pas trop flagrant.

« Vous avez le droit à un cadeau chacune. A vous de choisir ! »

« J'ai vu une belle robe pour le bal ! » Sourit Buffy.

« Et toi Carey ? »

« Je voudrais bien un petit chat ! » Sourit elle hésitante.

« On ira à la SPA ! » Promit Hank. « Allez, venez manger toutes les deux ! »

« » « » « »

« Renvoyée ! Tu as été renvoyée ! » Ragea Hank fou de rage en regardant Buffy qui était au bord des larmes.

« Hank ! S'était un accident ! » Tenta Joyce ce qui ne calma pas du tout sa colère.

« Arrête de toujours la défendre. D'abord les bagarres et maintenant, elle met le feu au gymnase de l'école et aucune école ne veut la reprendre à Los Angeles ! Même Carey ne peut plus y retourner ! »

« Eh bien nous déménagerons ! »

« Sans moi. J'en ai assez Joyce. J'ai un boulot ici. Tu veux déménager ? Très bien ! Déménage. Carey restera avec moi ! »

« Je veux rester avec Buffy ! » S'écria la jeune femme de 15 ans sans lâcher la main de sa sœur. « Je t'en prie papa ! »

« Tu as vraiment envie de changer d'école ? Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette aussi le feu à celle là ! »

« J'ai pas d'amis ici. C'est ma seule amie. Je veux pas rester sans elle. »

« Très bien ! Je passerais vous voir de temps en temps ! » Promit il en prenant sa veste et en sortant d'un pas enragé.

« Je suis désolée ! » Sanglota Buffy. « C'est de ma faute. »

« Il ne reviendra pas hein maman ? » Demanda doucement Carey en fixant la porte.

« On s'en sortira les filles. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je chercherais un autre lycée demain. Allez vous coucher toutes les deux ! »

Les épaules basses, Buffy obéit suivie de près par Carey.

« Je suis désolée que tu sois obligée de changer d'école ! » Souffla la tueuse sans oser la regarder.

« C'est pas grave. T'auras besoin de quelqu'un pour faire tes devoir pendant que tu iras chasser ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi sœurette ? »

« Tu serais larguée en cours ! Allez, va te coucher ! Et à demain. »

Seule dans sa chambre, Carey regarda le ciel sans lune et soupira. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose l'appelait dehors. Elle souleva sa fenêtre et marcha prudemment sur le toit avant de sauter dans l'herbe du jardin. La nuit était douce en ce mois de Mars ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour la Californie. Elle avait du mal à croire que des vampires et autres démons se cachaient dans les ténèbres. Elle s'assit sur la butte derrière chez elle et s'allongea pour regarder les étoiles. Elle adorait les regarder quand il n'y avait pas un seul nuage. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par la nouvelle lune. Plus que par la pleine lune en tout cas. S'était comme si le manque qui creusait son âme était partiellement comblé. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était différente. Elle voyait des choses que personne d'autre ne voyait. Même pas sa sœur. Des choses que personne n'aurait pu expliquer et quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait de ne pas en parler. Que toutes ses questions auraient des réponses un jour ou l'autre.

« Tiens donc ! Qu'avons nous là ? » La surprit une voix désagréablement froide.

Elle se releva en vitesse, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant 3 hommes au visage défiguré. Probablement des vampires.

« Buffy ! » Gémit elle silencieusement en reculant.

« Elle était dans mon lycée ! C'est la sœur de Buffy Summers. » Déclara l'un des jeunes vampires.

Elle se souvenait vaguement de lui. Il avait disparu 3 semaines auparavant. Tout ça pour devenir un vampire ! Génial.

« Buffy Summers ? C'est la tueuse ! Elle a décimé mon clan il y a deux mois ! Comme on dit, œil pour œil… » Pouffa t il en s'approchant dangereusement.

Elle fit demi tour et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de sa sœur qui répondit immédiatement.

« Je suis coursée par des vampires ! Près de la butte ! » Hurla t elle avant de raccrocher quand l'un d'eux lui sauta dessus.

Carey se débattit comme une lionne, protégeant son cou du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les deux autres vampires lui saisirent un bras chacun, l'immobilisant et celui au dessus d'elle plongea vers sa gorge. Elle cria en sentant ses dents perforer sa peau et se débattit de plus belle en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues et son sang brûlant s'épancher sur ses vêtements qui s'imbibèrent. Le vampire au dessus d'elle la relâcha en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres écarlates.

« Ton sang est incroyablement puissant petite ! Je vais me faire le plaisir de t'en vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! »

« Ne la touchez pas ! » Intervint la voix de Buffy, de toute évidence folle de rage et effrayée pour sa sœur qui paraissait dans un sal état.

« Venue voir ta sœur mourir tueuse ? Tu y repenseras à deux fois avant de t'en prendre à l'un des miens ! »

Buffy sortit une arbalète de sa veste et la flèche alla directement droit dans le cœur du vampire qui se désintégra, plus étonné qu'autre chose. En deux passes adroites, les deux autres vampires suivirent le même chemin que le premier avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille près de Carey qui sanglotait en essuyant le sang qui refusait de s'arrêter de couler.

« Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute je suis désolée ! Tu dois aller à l'hôpital ! »

« Non ! Pas d'hôpital. Maman poserait des questions et papa te mettrait encore tout sur le dos. Aide moi à rentrer. Je me soignerais à la maison. »

« Mais Carey… »

« Je t'en prie Buffy. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se disputent un peu plus ! S'était un accident c'est tout ! »

« Ce n'était pas un accident. Ils s'en sont pris à toi parce que tu es ma sœur ! »

« Ce que tu fais est utile Buffy ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! »

« T'es dingue ? Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et je ne compte pas te mettre inutilement en danger. Dès que nous aurons déménagés, j'arrête la chasse aux vampires ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Je n'ai pas envie que tous les vampires s'en prennent à toi à cause de moi ! »

« Tu me fais la courte échelle ? » Demanda Carey en regardant le mur qui la séparait du mini toit qui l'amenait à sa chambre.

Buffy la souleva comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et la suivit dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse de premier secours.

« Ça saigne beaucoup ! » Grimaça t elle en nettoyant doucement la plaie parfaitement arrondie.

« Je crois que je vais devoir laisser mes cheveux lâchés pour qu'on ne la voit pas ! » Grimaça t elle.

« Laisse moi m'occuper de ma petite sœur ! Il est temps que le papillon qui se cache là dessous se révèle ! »

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas très à l'aise ! »

« Carey ! Il n'y a pas que les bouquins dans la vie. Voilà, le pansement est fait et ça a l'air de tenir ! Tu devrais dormir un peu pour récupérer tes forces. Ça va aller ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je survivrais ! » Sourit elle en balançant son chemisier blanc tâché de sang dans la poubelle.

Buffy la regarda quelques secondes avant de sortir en soupirant. Toutes les filles du Lycée avaient toujours jalousées Carey sauf elle. Oh bien sur, elle connaissait les rivalités entre sœurs mais s'était très dur d'être sec avec quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était tellement gentille que se montrer dur avec elle était impossible. Même si elle n'avait absolument pas conscience de son physique. Dommage.

A suivre…

* * *

Oubliez pas les reviews et dimanche soir vous aurez le droit à une double update de cette fic! Bisous à tous!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Sunnydale ! » Lut Carey sur la pancarte de la ville où elles venaient d'arriver.

La ville avait l'air paisible mais elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose de sombre planer au dessus d'elle. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie maison blanche avec une terrasse-balcon et un camion de déménagement garé juste devant.

« Génial ! Ils sont déjà là ! Qui m'aide à défaire les cartons ? »

« Moi ! » S'exclama Carey joyeusement en sautillant sur place.

« Moi aussi ! » Sourit Buffy. « Et je choisis ma chambre en première ! » S'écria t elle en partant en courant.

« Eh ! C'est de la triche ! »

Joyce éclata de rire en les voyant se courser jusqu'à la maison. Finalement, même si son mari avait demandé le divorce, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de renouer les liens avec ses deux filles adorées. Elles trouvèrent chacune leurs chambres et amenèrent leurs cartons respectifs. Une grande penderie pour Buffy et une immense bibliothèque encastrée dans le mur pour Carey. Tandis que la tueuse rangeait ses vêtements, Carey dépoussiérait ses bouquins qu'elle rangeait par genre dans les étagères. Son argent de poche partait souvent dans des vieux livres dénichés dans des brocantes ou chez des antiquaires. S'était sa passion. Et depuis que sa sœur lui avait dit ce qu'elle faisait la nuit, les bouquins de vampires et de démons s'étaient entassés. Joyce avait prit ça comme une lubie d'adolescente et n'était pas du tout inquiète. Si ça l'amusait…

Une fois leurs chambres rangées, elles allèrent aider leur mère en bas et rirent toutes ensemble en redécouvrant de vieilles photos ou de vieux souvenirs achetés en famille. Elles allèrent se coucher tôt, se préparant mentalement à la rentrée de demain dans une nouvelle école.

« » « » « »

« Faut vraiment que tu te refasses une garde robe sœurette ! » Soupira Buffy en cherchant un truc cool pour elle.

« Buffy… »

« Non ! Une nouvelle école veut dire une nouvelle vie. Il est temps que le monde connaisse la vraie Carey. Celle que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir lors des réunions familiales. Je vais te prêter des fringues à moi mais tu les salis pas ! »

« Buffy… »

« Pas de mais ! Va te laver, je m'occupe du reste ! »

Elle qui n'avait qu'un but dans la vie, celui de paraître invisible, s'était mal barré. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans son corps et les regards qui s'attardaient souvent sur sa silhouette la mettait très mal à l'aise. Raison pour laquelle elle se cachait derrière des vêtements larges.

« Je suis pas sure ! » Souffla t elle en se regardant dans le miroir plein pied dans la chambre de sa sœur.

« Je suis jalouse ! » Admit Buffy en souriant. « Tu te rends compte ? Je suis jalouse de toi ! »

Vêtue d'une mini jupe noire, d'un top noir et de petite sandales noires, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Ses boucles blondes étaient ramenés sur le côté marqué de sa gorge. Le top mettait en valeur la finesse de sa taille et la rondeur de sa poitrine parfaitement formée. La jupe dévoilait ses longues jambes de danseuse au galbe parfait et sa chute de rein vertigineuse. Un léger maquillage accentuait l'éclat améthyste de son regard et son teint de porcelaine. Elle en avait des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'idée de sortir dans cette tenue.

« Fais un essaie pour aujourd'hui et si tu n'aimes vraiment pas, on te trouvera un style bien à toi et autre que ces vieilles frippes informes dont tu t'affubles en général ! D'accord ? »

« Ok ! Je veux bien essayer ! »

« Génial ! Descendons maintenant. Maman à fait des crêpes ! » Sourit elle excitée.

« Carey ! » S'exclama Joyce en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine mal à l'aise. « Tu es magnifique chérie ! Ta sœur aura de la concurrence pour le titre de reine du lycée ! »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de le devenir maman ! »

« Je sais ! Tu veux de la confiture ou du sirop ? »

« Confiture s'il te plaît ! »

Elles dévorèrent toutes les deux leurs crêpes avant de grimper dans la voiture avec leurs sacs de cours.

« Passez une bonne journée les filles. Tâchez de bien vous intégrer. Et Buffy ? Essaie de ne pas te faire renvoyer et garde un œil sur ta sœur ! »

« Oui maman ! » Soupira la tueuse en levant les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Carey serra ses bouquins sur sa poitrine en marchant droit devant elle. Évidemment, elles devaient être une nouvelle attraction dans cette ville où rien ne se passait jamais.

« On doit d'abord aller au bureau du proviseur ! » Déclara Buffy en l'entraînant dans les couloirs.

« J'ai envie de vomir ! » Gémit Carey en calquant son pas au sien.

« Respire et ça ira. Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle école Carey ! Ils ne vont pas se jeter sur toi comme des chiens sur un os. Et ta sœur est là pour protéger ta vertu. »

« Super ! Voilà qui me rassure. »

Buffy frappa à la porte du bureau du proviseur et attendit qu'il leur ouvre.

« Mesdemoiselles Summer je suppose ! »

« Exact. »

« Je suis le proviseur Fluttie. Vos dossiers sont pour le moins… paradoxales ! Carey Summer, élève modèle brillante, des notes excellentes en cours, que des bons commentaires de la part des enseignants et puis, Buffy Summer. Bagarre, séchage de cours, et finalement, incendie du gymnase. »

« Il était infesté de cafards et de rats ! » Se défendit véhément Buffy en essayant d'être convaincante.

« Certainement oui. Bienvenu à Sunnydale toutes les deux. Vos dossiers n'ont plus cours ici. A vous de prouver réellement ce que vous valez ! Voici vos horaires et la liste des livres que vous pourrez vous procurer dans la bibliothèque. Vous pouvez y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer. »

« Clair et concis ! » Pouffa Carey quand elles furent dehors. « Bon, on commence avec histoire ! »

« Je déteste l'histoire ! » Grommela Buffy en la suivant.

Finalement, quand on en venait aux cours, Carey ressemblait à un poisson dans l'eau.

En sortant de cours, elles se firent toutes les deux alpaguer par une grande brune à l'air supérieur que Carey détesta instantanément. Encore plus quand la dite grande brune se moqua d'une jeune femme rousse qui buvait de l'eau dans un couloir. Une certaine Willow.

« Je te rejoins plus tard Buffy ! » Sourit Carey en suivant la fille jusque dehors pendant que la tueuse partait à la recherche de la bibliothèque.

« Je peux vous aider ? » S'enquit le bibliothécaire avec un fort accent anglais.

« Oui. Je suis nouvelle ! »

« Buffy Summers ? »

« Je suis la seule nouvelle ? Enfin, avec ma sœur ! »

« J'ai ce que vous désirez ! » Sourit il en mettant sur le comptoir un gros livre sur les vampires.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je cherche ! » Siffla t elle furieuse.

Elle avait laissé cette vie là à Los angeles. Ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur avait été un électrochoc. Carey avait besoin d'elle et pas de vampires qui tenteraient de la tuer pour l'atteindre elle. Elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse et la retrouva dehors en train de rire, entourée de la fille rousse et de deux garçons qui la dévoraient des yeux.

« Buffy ! » Sourit elle en voyant sa sœur s'approcher. « Voici Willow, Alex et Jesse. Et vous, voilà ma sœur jumelle Buffy ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas de vraies jumelles ! »

« Non ! On a quelques minutes de différences ! » Pouffa la tueuse en s'installant près d'eux.

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Cordélia ? » S'enquit Willow d'une petite voix.

« Non. Elle est très sympa mais un peu trop superficielle pour moi ! Ça te dérange que je sois là ? »

« Non pas du tout ! »

« Tu as trouvé la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Carey en la voyant sans livres.

« Ouais ! Je n'aime pas cet endroit ! »

« Vraiment ? Le nouveau bibliothécaire est cool pourtant. Il a ramené sa collection personnelle de bouquins. Ils sont fascinants ! »

« Vraiment ? Il faudra que j'aille voir ça ! » Sourit Carey toute frétillante d'impatience.

« Je peux t'y accompagner si tu veux ! » Proposa la jolie rousse, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi littéraire qu'elle.

« Avec plaisir ! A tout à l'heure sœurette ! » S'exclama t elle en disparaissant avec Willow.

« Elle t'a laissé tomber ! » Pouffa Alex.

« C'est une bonne chose. Carey n'a jamais eu d'amis alors, la voir s'ouvrir aux autres, c'est un grand pas et j'en suis ravie. »

« » « » « »

« Très impressionnant ! » Siffla Carey en voyant les murs couverts de livres plus ou moins anciens. « Oh ! L'Iliade et l'Odyssée ! J'adore ce livre. »

« Vous aimez Homère ? » S'enquit Giles étonné qu'une adolescente puisse s'occuper d'autre chose que de son look.

« Je l'adore ! J'ai lu tout ce qui avait été publié y compris les œuvres originales mais mon Grec ancien est un peu limité. »

« Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

« Oui ! Carey Summers ! »

« La sœur de Buffy ? »

« Jumelle oui. Fausse jumelle d'ailleurs. Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous avez une collection de livres ésotériques absolument fascinante. Puis je ? »

« Je vous en prie ! » Sourit il presque conquis.

Il la regarda virevolter parmi les livres avec une certaine grâce. De toute évidence, Buffy était les jambes et elle, la tête.

« Vous vous intéressez au paranormal ? » Demanda t il intéressé en regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Je m'intéresse à tout ! Est-ce qu'il faut une carte pour la bibliothèque ? »

« Non ! Servez vous. Ça fait plaisir de voir des jeunes gens qui aiment encore la lecture ! »

« Nous sommes en voie d'extinction ! » Pouffa t elle en empilant ses livres. « Je dois y aller, j'ai cours de chimie. A très bientôt ! » S'exclama t elle joyeusement en quittant la pièce.

Giles enleva ses lunettes et sourit. Étonnante la sœur de sa tueuse.

« » « » « »

Carey avait refusé de sortir avec sa sœur le premier soir. Elle préférait lire les bouquins qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque. Joyce était parvenue à la motiver pour sortir quand même et ce, même toute seule. Nerveuse voir même angoissée, Carey paya le videur du Bronze et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une petite table à l'écart. En règle générale, elle détestait la foule, le bruit et les odeurs trop fortes. Son regard survola la salle et se posa sur un homme qui surpassait en taille tous les étudiants présents. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son élément naturel et le laser de son regard ambré semblait sonder la foule. Il était beau, s'était indéniable. Un mélange de virilité bestiale et de force tranquille. Grand, des muscles déliés et puissants, des boucles noires qui lui donnaient un air de chérubin digne de Rubens, un nez droite, des lèvres roses et pleines… Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un bref instant, il sourit et leva son verre en inclinant légèrement la tête. Wow. Elle plongea son nez dans son soda en rougissant. C'est bien la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait cet effet.

« Eh beauté ! Je te paie un verre ? »

Elle leva un regard ahuri sur le capitaine de l'équipe de natation du lycée dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom. Elle hocha négativement la tête incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je crois que mademoiselle est déjà servie ! » Intervint une voix de stentor basse et envoûtante.

S'était lui. Le dieu sur patte, parfait dans son pull blanc et son pantalon noir.

« Merci ! » Souffla t elle avec un demi sourire.

« Vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Puis je me joindre à vous ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » Sourit elle doucement en rougissant.

« Vous êtes nouvelle en ville ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici ! »

Et il l'aurait remarquée pensa t il en l'observant à la dérobée pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Avec ses cheveux blonds retenus par un nœud de velours, sa fine ossature soulignée par une beau albâtre à l'apparence soyeuse, son regard lilas qui semblait le perforer jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme. Douce, tendre, timide et tellement belle dans cet univers sombre, elle ressemblait à une rose au milieu des orties.

« J'arrive de Los Angeles ! » Sourit elle en lui tendant sa main. « Carey Summers. Enchantée ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle Summers. Darion Kattalakis. » Se présenta t il à son tour.

Il garda sa main quelques secondes dans la sienne avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent brusquement. Un spot s'alluma sur la scène, dévoilant un vampire monstrueux qui tua le videur sous leurs regards ahuris.

« Je déteste les vampires ! » Gémit elle à peine audible.

« Salut Carey ! » Sourit l'un d'eux qu'elle reconnut comme Jesse, l'un des amis de Willow et de Alex.

De toute évidence, voilà ce qui avait perturbé sa sœur la veille.

« Je suis désolée Jesse ! » Souffla t elle en le regardant tristement.

« Pourquoi ? Jesse était un mec sans charme avec qui aucune fille ne voulait sortir. Je suis un autre homme et aucune fille n'osera me dire non ! Viens Carey ! » Ordonna t il en lui tendant la main qu'elle refusa, se collant d'avantage à Darion qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Jesse claqua des doigts et deux autres vampires se joignirent à lui, agrippant chacun un bras de la jeune femme qui se débattit vivement comme une lionne. Un corps tomba du plafond et se changea en poussière en tombant au sol. Carey sourit, ça ne pouvait être que Buffy. En effet, la tueuse sauta au sol et ramassa une queue de billard, survolant les vampires du regard.

« T'as vraiment l'art de te foutre dans les ennuis ! » Grommela t elle de mauvaise foie.

« Tu le diras à maman ! C'est elle qui voulait absolument que je sorte ! » Rétorqua Carey plus ennuyée que vraiment blessée.

« Elle connaît la tueuse ! » Murmura l'un des vampires à un autre qui le regarda furieusement.

« Elles sont fausses jumelles ! » Intervint Jesse.

Des ordres furent murmurés, sifflés ou hurlés et l'enfer sembla s'abattre dans le bar. Tandis que Buffy devait faire face au vaisseau, celui choisi par le maître pour le libérer, 5 autres vampires se joignaient à lui pour tenter de mettre la tueuse hors d'état de nuire et les 6 autres vampires présents entouraient Carey qui grimaçait franchement inquiète. Il y eut un fracas assourdissant et une partie du toit tomba avec une jeune femme habillée de noir dessus. Elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains deux longs sabres de style japonais et semblant coupant comme des lames de rasoirs. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés et pendaient le long de son dos, elle était entièrement habillée de cuir noir et ses lunettes de soleil noir cachaient son regard.

« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! » Siffla t elle d'une voix polaire aux vampires qui entouraient Carey.

« T'es qui toi ? » Demanda Jesse en l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Serait-ce un cliché de répondre : Votre pire cauchemar ? »

« C'est un cliché ! » Confirma Darion en sortant de la foule agglutinée. « T'as l'air en forme Teri ! »

« Si tu étais capable de faire ton boulot, je ne devrais pas l'être ! »

« Tu as plus à perdre que moi fillette ! » Grommela t il.

« Nous avons tout à perdre tous les deux ! » Lui rappela t elle en lui jetant un des sabres. « Tâche de t'en souvenir ! » Siffla t elle en décapitant l'un des vampires sans même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Laisse leur au moins le temps de se défendre ! » Pouffa Darion en en mettant deux en joue.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! »

« Je pourrais vous emprunter l'un de vos sabres ? Mes pieux sont moins pointus ! » Sourit Buffy.

« Je vous laisse le mien ! Rien ne vaut les mains nues ! » Déclara tranquillement Darion en lui tendant la garde de l'arme. « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, criez ! »

« Mon aide arrive ! » Gloussa t elle en fixant un grand brun qui venait d'entrer avec deux adolescents et un autre homme facilement quadragénaire.

Les vampires se jetèrent tous sur leurs proies en même temps. Darion en attrapa un par la gorge et lui brisa la nuque en quelques mouvements à peine tandis que la dite Teri découpait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Carey les regardait faire incapable de bouger et une sensation très désagréable lui remontait le dos. Des flashs de couleurs passaient devant ses yeux. Tellement vifs et brillants que sa tête lui tournait. Une vérité qui déchirait la surface des apparences.

« Buffy ! » Haleta t elle en tombant au sol après avoir senti quelque chose de dur et de froid pénétrer la chaire de son dos.

« Carey ! » Cria la tueuse en tentant de se débarrasser de Luke et d'un autre vampire.

« Teri ! On a un problème ! » S'écria Darion en posant une main sur le front de la jeune femme qui convulsait au sol.

« Ce n'est pas encore censé arriver ! » Murmura Teri en enlevant ses gants. « Allez princesse ! Accrochez vous ! »

Le corps de Carey se relaxa complètement et Darion leva sur la brune un regard effrayé.

« Je ne sens plus son cœur ! »

« C'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pas vus ? »

« Attend une seconde… Ça sent… Ça sent le sang ! » Remarqua Darion en la reniflant de bas en haut.

« Comment a t elle pu être blessée sans qu'on le voit ? »

« J'en sais rien. Peut être qu'on les a sous estimés ! Retiens son âme pendant que je cherche la blessure ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas la soigner ! »

Il la souleva légèrement et trouva enfin une blessure dans son dos juste au dessus d'un poignard.

« Teri ! » Appela t il en lui montrant l'arme.

La jeune femme se leva immédiatement et fouilla la salle du regard avant de croiser les yeux d'un grand blond qui sourit machiavéliquement, hocha la tête et s'évanouit dans la nature.

« C'est un coup des instances supérieures ! Tu peux la stabiliser ? »

« J'ai de nouveau un pouls mais il est faible. Elle a besoin de soins et tout de suite ! »

« J'appelle une ambulance ! Hécate va me tuer ! »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute ! »

« Elle ne verra pas les choses de cette façon. »

« Oh mon dieu Carey ! Que s'est il passé ? » S'écria une jeune femme rousse en s'agenouillant près d'eux.

« Elle a été poignardée ! Elle a besoin de soins ! J'ai appelé une ambulance. »

« Merci ! »

Buffy extermina Luke dans un éclat de rage et se précipita aux côtés de sa sœur.

« Carey. Répond moi chérie ! »

« Elle est inconsciente mademoiselle Summers. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ! » Expliqua doucement Darion.

Buffy prit sa sœur dans ses bras en sanglotant et refusa de la lâcher jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Elle refusa catégoriquement de rester là gentiment et failli frapper l'un des ambulancier qui tentait de l'en empêcher.

« Giles ? Vous pouvez prévenir ma mère ? »

« Bien sur. Je viendrais avec elle ! Ça va aller Buffy ? »

« C'est ma petite sœur Giles. Je devais la protéger ! » Hurla t elle à deux doigts de l'hystérie avant que l'ambulance ne parte à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital de Sunnydale.

Joyce s'effondra dans les bras du bibliothécaire quand il lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle et il la conduisit à l'hôpital où Willow et Alex avaient rejoints Buffy. Darion et Teri attendaient eux aussi d'avoir quelques nouvelles.

« Madame Summers ? Puis je vous parler ! » Demanda Teri en échangeant un regard avec Darion qui hocha positivement la tête.

« Que voulez vous ? » Murmura Joyce à bout de nerf.

« Macaria est morte durant 2 ou 3 minutes. Nous ignorons quels effets cela aura sur elle. Il est possible qu'elle soit complètement la même mais il est également possible qu'elle ait beaucoup changé. »

« Comment connaissez vous son véritable nom ? »

« Je travaille en quelque sorte pour sa mère biologique. Mon rôle est de la protéger. C'est la première fois que je failli à cette tâche. »

« Est-ce qu'elle… Elle veut la reprendre ? Carey est ma fille. Je l'ai élevée, je l'ai vue grandir et je l'aime plus que tout… »

« Elle le sait très bien madame Summers. Comprenez qu'elle a dû se séparer de sa fille dès qu'elle est venue au monde et que cette séparation a été une véritable déchirure mais s'était pour la protection de Macaria. Elle sait que sa fille lui reviendra un jour où l'autre mais le moment n'est pas encore venu. Cependant, cet incident à un risque de la rendre différente. Je suis là pour éviter cela. »

« Différente comment ? »

« Plus primale. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Si elle ressemble à sa mère, elle sera froide mais calme et ses colères seront dévastatrices. Si elle ressemble à son père, elle sera passionnée mais colérique avec de fortes tendance cruelles et un caractère très morbide. »

« Sympa la famille. Carey n'est que douceur et bonté. Elle est sensible, timide, intelligente, fragile et s'émerveille de tout. Elle a une vision du monde qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Elle n'est pas comme ses parents ! »

« Madame Summers, le moment venu, elle sera pire qu'eux. On espère juste qu'on pourra y faire quelque chose ! » Soupira Teri en retournant près de Darion.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Z'en avez pensés quoi? Oubliez pas les reviews!!Bisous!!


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 3 tant attendu par certains!

ATTENTION: Certains noms ou termes pourront sans doute vous sembler barbares et pourtant, ils seront expliqués dans les prochains chapitres. Ceci dit, si vous avez des questions, je vous promets d'y répondre!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? »

Carey sursauta et retint sa grimace en voyant l'homme qui lui parlait. Boiteux, défiguré, bossu, en un mot, monstrueux. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'émouvait. De la solitude, de la peine et un peu d'espoir aussi.

« Je suis désolée. Je crois que je me suis perdue. »

« Je déteste qu'Hadès laisse traîner ses âmes. Allez ! Retournez aux Champs Elisées ! »

« Je ne suis pas morte ! J'étais dans un bar, il y a eu une attaque de vampire et quelqu'un m'a poignardée. Mais je ne suis pas encore morte ! Je m'appelle Carey ! »

« C'est votre véritable prénom ? »

« En fait, c'est Macaria mais tout le monde m'appelle Carey. Pourquoi ? »

« Les noms ont beaucoup de significations. Macaria est un vieux prénom Grec qui signifie 'la mort heureuse' Carey est celte et ça signifie 'entourée de ténèbres'. On dirait que tout vous ramène à la mort. »

« Super. Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? »

« Héphaïstos. »

« Vraiment ? Le dieu forgeron ? Je vous imaginais plus… plus difforme en fait ! Je peux regarder ce que vous faites ? »

« Oh rien de bien fameux je le crains. Depuis qu'on ne fait plus la guerre, mon boulot est très limité. Je me lance dans l'art et les bijoux. »

« C'est pas grave. J'aime bien ça aussi ! » Sourit elle en sautant sur son établis. « Alors ? A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui m'a amené dans votre domaine ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais c'est étrange. Aucun mortel n'est admis ici. Bah, je ne vais pas râler ! Pour une fois que j'ai de la visite. Quel âge avez vous ? »

« 15 ans. mais je vais bientôt avoir 16 ans. »

« C'est jeune. J'espère qu'ils parviendront à vous sauver alors. »

« J'espère aussi. Je commence à bien aimer ma vie ! »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous êtes très belle ! Je ne vois pas de raison pour ne pas aimer votre vie ! »

« C'est compliqué. J'ai toujours été dans l'ombre de ma sœur. Elle était reine de l'école, avait des tonnes d'amis, elle était très cool et prisée par tous les garçons. Je préfère les livres en règle général mais il y a cet homme qui était dans le bar où j'ai été blessée. Je crois qu'il est différent. Je suis une complexée de première, je n'ai aucune confiance en moi et je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans ce corps que beaucoup de garçons trouvent parfaits. »

« Bizarre ! Tu veux bien te mettre derrière ce miroir là ? J'aimerais vérifier un truc ! »

Elle obéit avec un salut militaire. Il fronça les sourcils en observant son âme de fond en comble. Noir et blanc étaient les deux couleurs prédominantes. Sachant que les âmes mortelles étaient toutes dorées, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Elle n'était pas mortelle.

« Alors ? Que voyez vous ? »

« Qu'Hadès va se prendre mon poing dans la figure. »

« Je me sens bizarre ! » Souffla t elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu deviens transparente. Je suppose qu'ils t'ont sauvée ! »

« Oh ! Est-ce que je pourrais revenir ici ? »

« Tu en as envie ? » Haleta t il ahuri.

« C'est sympa ici. Et vous êtes sympa aussi. Et puis, c'est reposant ici. »

« Je pourrais passer te voir si tu veux ! »

« Avec plaisir. J'habite Sunnydale ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te retrouverais n'importe où ! A bientôt Carey ! »

« A bientôt Héphaïstos. » Sourit elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue abîmée avant de simplement disparaître.

« » « » « »

« Madame Summers ? Votre fille est réveillée. La lame s'était nichée dans les côtes et un éclat était resté fiché dedans mais nous sommes parvenus à l'enlever. Elle ne devrait garder qu'une mince cicatrice mais elle s'en sortira bien. » Expliqua le médecin en souriant.

Joyce soupira et prit Buffy dans ses bras qui pleurait mais de bonheur cette fois ci. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Carey qui les accueillit d'un sourire fatigué.

« Comment vas tu mon poussin ? » Demanda doucement Joyce.

« Groggy. C'est trop cool la morphine. Vous avez une idée sur qui m'a poignardé ? »

« Non désolée. Tu es certaine que ça va ? »

« Ouais. Juste un peu mal au dos mais je suppose que c'est normal ! »

« Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur sœurette ! » Soupira Buffy en grimpant dans le lit à ses côtés.

C'est toujours ce qu'elles faisaient quand l'une d'elle était triste ou malade. Joyce observait consciencieusement sa fille sans rien voir de différent. Elle était comme d'habitude. Gentille et lumineuse.

« Le docteur nous a dit que tu étais réveillée ! » S'exclama Willow en entrant. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Fatiguée mais ça va ! Ils m'ont dit que le coup n'était passé qu'à quelques millimètres du poumon. Je m'en sors plutôt bien finalement. Quand est-ce que je peux sortir ? »

« Si tout va bien ? D'ici trois ou 4 jours ! » Sourit l'infirmière en vérifiant sa température.

« Tant mieux. Je déteste les hôpitaux ! »

« On va te laisser te reposer. Mais on reviendra tout à l'heure. Repose toi chérie ! » Sourit Joyce en l'embrassant sur le front

« J'ai rien de mieux à faire je crois ! » Pouffa t elle en les regardant sortir.

« Je peux entrer ? » S'enquit une voix masculine quelques minutes plus tard.

« Darion c'est ça ? »

« Exact. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui a été poignardée et qui est sous morphine. Shootée. Et vous ? »

« Votre sang sur mon pantalon a laissé des tâches ! Ce n'étais pas vraiment comme ça que j'aurais pensé vous voir terminer. »

« Franchement, moi non plus ! » Pouffa t elle. « Merci d'être venu… et de m'avoir protégée si ce n'était pas déjà une hallucination. »

« Je vous en prie. Vous aviez l'air en mauvaise position. »

« L'histoire de ma vie ! Alors ? Vous courrez souvent au secours des pauvres filles sans défense ? »

« Seulement quand elles sont aussi belles que vous, je le crains. »

« Vous ne devez plus avoir une seule minute à vous alors ! »

« Détrompez vous ! Ma vie est d'un ennui mortel ! »

« J'aimerais que ma vie soit pareille. Mais bon, avec une sœur qui tue les vampires, on s'ennuie jamais ! Ça fait longtemps que vous habitez Sunnydale ? »

« Oh, je n'y fait que des passages éclairs. Finalement, j'habite un peu partout mais c'est vrai que mes endroits préférés sont la Nouvelle Orléans, Sunnydale et l'Angleterre. Quand vous sortirez de cet endroit, ça vous dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre ensemble ? »

« Un endroit calme alors ! Et en plein jour de préférence. J'en ai marre de me faire attaquer par des vampires ! »

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à apprendre à vous battre ? »

« Je ne suis pas très douée ! »

« Je me ferais un plaisir d'être votre professeur. Si vous voulez bien évidemment. »

« Pourquoi faites vous tout ça ? »

« Ça serait dramatique que la population féminine de Sunnydale qui en vaille vraiment la peine soit décimée par des vampires ! »

« Vous savez Darion, très sincèrement, vos commentaires sur mon physique me donnent des sueurs froides ! »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. Ça me met mal à l'aise c'est tout ! »

« Dans ce cas, j'arrêterais ! » Promit il solennellement.

« Les heures des visites sont terminées ! » Prévint l'infirmière en entrant.

« Je repasserais vous voir plus tard. Souhaitez vous que je vous amène quelque chose à lire ? »

« Ma sœur s'en occupe. Merci Darion. Merci d'être passé. »

« Je vous en prie Carey. Je repasserais demain dans la matinée. » La prévint elle avant de sortir.

« » « » « »

« Tu as fait des recherches sur le poignard ? » S'enquit Darion en s'installant devant Teri à la terrasse d'un café.

« Ouais. J'ai découvert une petite gravure que quelqu'un avait essayé d'effacer. Un épi de blé. »

« Perséphone ? »

« Sans aucun doute. Elle n'a jamais pu concevoir d'enfants avec Hadès alors, le voir être père doit la rendre folle de rage. Et le pire, c'est que c'est Briarée qui a fait le coup ! »

« C'est impossible ! On l'aurait remarqué ! »

« Non ! Il a acquis la faculté de prendre une apparence humaine. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Oui. Que la petite princesse est dans la merde jusqu'au cou et qu'il est grand temps que je lui apprenne à se battre. »

« Ça signifie aussi qu'il est temps qu'Hadès et Hécate reviennent dans la partie ! Ils protégeront leurs filles mieux que nous ! »

« Non ! S'ils s'en mêlent, Zeus le saura. Et ça ne sera pas bon pour elle. C'est à nous deux qu'il incombe de la protéger. »

« Je suis sur que tu es ravi ! » Susurra Teri avec un regard malicieux.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Que j'ai vu ton regard quand tu la croyais morte. Tu étais paniqué. Et puis, tu es resté longtemps à l'hôpital ! Elle te plaît avoue le ! »

« Je me contente de la protéger ! »

« Moi aussi mais je ne l'ai pas invitée à prendre un verre ! »

« En tout bien tout honneur ! »

« Oh arrête ! Après près de 6500 ans de vie, tu as bien le droit de te poser non ? »

« Me poser ? Avec elle ? Et tu veux que Savitar me tue tout de suite ou bien qu'il attende encore un peu ? »

« Savitar s'en fout ! Vu tout ce qui passé par son lit, il serait mal venu de sa part de faire le moindre commentaire. »

« Carey vaut mieux qu'un coup à la sauvette dans un lit ! » S'exclama t il outré qu'elle puisse penser ça de lui.

« Elle te plaît ! » Chantonna Teri.

« Teri ! Quand bien même ça serait vrai, ça serait impossible. Elle est une déesse et moi un dragon garou katagaria. Les parques n'admettront jamais qu'elle puisse être ma compagne et même si s'était le cas, ça ne changerait rien. Ce qui me reste comme famille me déteste, mes neveux cherchent à me tuer. Quelle vie pourrais je lui offrir ? »

« Darion ! Elle est immortelle. Quel homme pourrait mieux lui convenir que toi ? même si ça ne dure que quelques siècles ou quelques millénaires, ça sera mieux que rien ! Elle aura besoin de toi quand elle apprendra qui elle est. T'imagines que tu pourrais même en tomber amoureux ? Ça serait une première pour toi ! »

« Teri ! On va seulement prendre un verre ensemble quand elle sera sortie de l'hôpital. Je ne compte pas la demander en mariage ! »

« Pas encore ! » Roucoula la brune avec un sourire radieux.

« » « » « »

Un peu nerveux, il devait bien l'avouer, Darion frappa à la porte de la maison blanche dans laquelle vivait celle qui occupait ses pensées pour le moment. Ce fut sa sœur qui lui ouvrit en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous êtes le type du Bronze. Celui qui a protégé ma sœur et qui lui a fait un massage cardiaque pour la sauver ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je m'appelle Darion en fait. Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

« Elle se repose dehors dans le jardin. Suivez moi ! » Ordonna t elle en jetant un coup d'œil au cadeau qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Carey ! Tu as de la visite chérie. Si tu as besoin d'aide, crie ! »

« Darion ! Comment avez vous eu mon adresse ? »

« Aux fichiers des admissions de l'hôpital. Je me suis fait passer pour le contrôleur médical du lycée de Sunnydale. Vous m'en voulez ? »

« Non ! Mais votre détermination m'effraie un peu. Dites, vous n'êtes pas un harceleur perturbé hein ? »

« C'est vraiment à ça que je vous fait penser ? » Demanda t il outré et vexé.

« Pardonnez moi si je vous offense mais essayez de me comprendre. On ne s'est vus que quelques instants dans le bar avant l'attaque mais vous m'avez quand même protégée, vous êtes venu me voir à l'hôpital et maintenant, vous avez manipulé le service administratif de l'hôpital pour avoir mon adresse. Ça ne vous semble pas excessif ? »

« Non ! Vous me plaisez beaucoup Carey et je ne suis pas connu pour ma patience mais plutôt pour ma ténacité. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point votre physique me plaît mais ça va au delà de ça. J'ai vraiment envie de vous protéger et d'apprendre à vous connaître mais si cela vous déplaît, dites le moi et je ne vous importunerais plus. »

« C'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'aime passer inaperçue. Je suis une complexée compulsive avec un très gros manque d'assurance et je me déteste de façon pathologique. Toutes les filles que je connais seraient ravies qu'un homme comme vous leur dise qu'il les trouve belle ou attirante tandis que ça ne me rend que très mal à l'aise. Je suis une fan des vêtements très larges, des casquettes et des queues de cheval mais ma sœur n'est pas de cet avis. Je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde Darion ! »

« Vous auriez été laide et sotte, j'aurais compris, là, j'ai un peu plus de mal mais je respecte votre choix. Alors ? Vais je devoir me bander les yeux la prochaine fois que je viens ? »

« Parce que vous voulez revenir ? »

« Cela vous dérange t il ? »

« Je viens de vous expliquer à quel point j'étais cinglée et vous voulez quand même me revoir ? »

« Votre côté cinglée me plait lui aussi ! »

« Tutoyez moi alors ! Voulez vous un café ou un thé ? »

« Avec grand plaisir. Et toi aussi tu peux me tutoyer. Il paraît que c'est le premier pas vers l'intimité ! »

« Ne va pas trop vite. Je suis très novice en la matière ! »

« Je me sens une âme de pédagogue pour le moment. Tu as de la chance. »

« Dis moi, dans le bar, il y avait une fille que tu semblait bien connaître. Toute habillée en noir. Teri je crois ? »

« Hystéria en fait mais elle préfère Teri ce qui est normal quand on est affublée d'un nom pareil. Que veux tu savoir sur elle ? »

« J'avais l'impression de la connaître mais je ne me souviens pas d'où ! »

« Oh, ça ne doit être qu'une impression. Teri adore jouer les bons samaritain, et défendre les jeunes femmes dans les bars est sa deuxième passion. »

« La tienne aussi ! »

« Dans certains cas seulement. Tu as l'air d'avoir une charmante famille ! » Remarqua t il en voyant une photo de famille clouée sur un mur.

« Elle a été prise à noël passé. La dernière photo de famille avant que Buffy ne soit renvoyée de Los Angeles et qu'on soit venues nous installer ici. Avant que nos parents ne divorcent. » Soupira t elle en s'enroulant dans sa couverture polaire.

« Pourquoi ont ils divorcés ? »

« Oh pour beaucoup de raisons. Ils ne faisaient que se disputer vers la fin. Avec les obligations nocturnes de ma sœur, elle était parfois blessée et papa n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher son comportement, ses bagarres, il ne la comprenait pas et ça se finissait en cris. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. »

« Et lui est resté à Los Angeles ? »

« Oui ! Il y avait son travail et il ne voulait pas le quitter. C'est pas grave. On est entre filles ici. C'est mieux. »

« Il ne te manque pas ? »

« Papa avait toujours beaucoup de travail et finalement, on ne le voyait pas souvent alors, ça ne change pas. »

« Et comment te sens tu par rapport a la vie nocturne de ta sœur ? »

« Je suis constamment inquiète pour elle et je ne lui facilite pas la vie ! » Soupira t elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant une morsure encore fraîche. « Pour peu que je sorte, je me fais attaquer par des vampires parce que je suis sa sœur. »

« Raison de plus pour apprendre à te défendre. Je suis un très bon professeur ! »

« D'accord ! Que devrais je faire ? »

« Te muscler un peu pour commencer ! Mais seulement quand tu seras guérie. Un peu de course pour muscles ces superbes jambes, des abdos, quelques tractions et je t'enseignerais le combat à mains nues et avec armes. »

« Ma sœur est extrêmement protectrice avec moi alors, je préférerais qu'elle ignore nos petites séances. »

« D'accord. Quand au reste, Teri se fera un plaisir de t'apprendre à être mieux dans ton corps ! Elle fait des miracles parfois ! »

« Merci Darion ! Merci pour tout ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Au fait, je t'avais apporté un petit cadeau. Je me suis dit qu'une jeune femme de ton âge devait absolument en avoir un ! »

« Un journal intime ? » S'étonna t elle en inspectant le gros livre muni d'une serrure.

« J'espère que j'y aurais ma place ! » Sourit il avec un clin d'œil coquin. « Je te laisse te reposer mais je repasserais te voir ! »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, aux commissures des lèvres et s'en alla avec un petit sourire tandis que Carey passait le bout de ses doigts là où il avait posé sa bouche. Il était exaspérant et sur de lui. Mais tellement séduisant aussi ! Et puis, il avait le don de la faire se sentir unique et désirée ce qui était une première.

« Il te plaît hein ? » La surprit Buffy avec un demi sourire.

« Il est très sympa ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru voir oui. Ceci dit, fait attention, j'ai pas envie que ma petite sœur souffre à cause d'un homme ! »

« T'en fais pas pour moi Buffy. Je suis solide. »

« Je sais ! J'ai rendez vous avec Giles. Ça te dérange si j'y vais ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le bibliothécaire ? »

« Toutes les tueuses ont un observateur. C'est le mien ! »

« Oh ! Ben vas y vite alors. Faut pas le faire attendre ! »

« Maman devrait rentrer tard, elle a une exposition à la galerie. Ça va aller toi ? »

« Mais oui ne t'en fait pas ! Allez ! Va vite retrouver monsieur Giles ! »

« T'es géniale. A tout à l'heure sœurette ! »

Carey soupira amusée et reprit son bouquin sur la mythologie Grecque dans lequel elle s'était replongée après sa pseudo rencontre avec Héphaïstos. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les Dieux Grecs et éprouvait une fascination toute particulière pour le monde souterrain qu'elle jugeait moins égocentrique que les hautes sphères de l'Olympe.

« Pour te voir seul à seul, faut prendre un ticket non ? » La surprit une voix masculine qui la fit sursauter.

« Héphaïstos ! » S'exclama t elle ravie. « Vous m'avez fait peur. Justement, je pensais à vous ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Après ma petite visite dans votre domaine, je me suis replongée dans mes bouquins ! Vous n'avez pas vraiment eu une vie facile et j'ai comme dans l'idée que Zeus ne vous apprécie que moyennement. »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Bah, ma mère m'a enfantée seule alors, il doit l'avoir de travers. Je t'ai amené un petit cadeau. J'ai eu envie de faire ça quand tu es partie. » Déclara t il en lui tendant une longue boîte.

« Nom de… » Souffla t elle en soulevant le couvercle.

Il y avait une longue épée et un poignard finement travaillées avec un filigrane doré dans la lame qui brillait comme une étoile. Les manches étaient enchâssés d'une multitude de petites gemmes merveilleusement travaillées. Quand elle les prit en main, elle eut l'impression qu'elles avaient été faites pour elle.

« Elles sont magnifiques Héphaïstos. Merci beaucoup ! »

« Je t'en prie ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de faire de nouvelles armes. Ça m'avait manqué en fait. Le métal est spécial . C'est de l'orichalque et ça tuera absolument tout. Vampires, démons, même les dieux donc, soit prudente et veille à ce que l'on ne te les vole pas ! »

« Promis. » Sourit elle.

« Bon, je retourne dans ma forge mais je reviendrais quand tu iras mieux et que tu auras appris à te servir de ces trucs ! »

« Merci ! »

Il lui serra la main plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait réellement voulu et disparut comme il était venu.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez tout compris sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! Bisous à tout le monde et oubliez pas les reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
